


Key

by smolassassinchildx (smolassassinchild)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolassassinchild/pseuds/smolassassinchildx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Lee find a cabinet of… interesting paraphernalia that once belonged to Admiral Cain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Key

**Author's Note:**

> For somewhereapart ’s birthday, who prompted me with coconut, wooden furniture, a misunderstanding, and smut. Thanks to eugis for indulging my silliness and being a lot of fun to hang out with. And thanks to sci_fi_shipper for the super quick beta.

Lee Adama had never been particularly fond of paperwork. It was a necessary evil in the world, so he had sucked it up and dealt with it. However, since the announcement of a permanent settlement on New Caprica, the amount of the stuff passing by his desk these days was obscene. The whole idea of settling down and starting over was appealing, he could understand it, but he had a mountain of paper to get through before he could even think about getting a good night’s sleep. So, when there was a knock at the hatch, he was pretty sure he was going to kill whoever it was when they stepped in the room

Before he had even managed an answer, the door swung open and Kara Thrace stepped through the hatch. In an instant, the irritation dropped away—in fact, he found himself trying to bite back a smile as she smirked, holding out a sealed folder to him. “Got something for you, _Commander_.”

 _More paperwork._ He rolled his eyes. “What did you do to get you stuck on a courier run?”

She shrugged. “It gets me in the cockpit.” The Fleet had been starting to cut back on CAPs in the last week or so, because it was starting to seem like a waste of fuel. “Besides, Lee,” she said with an exaggerated eye-roll, “You don’t call. You don’t write. What’s the matter? Forgotten all us little people back on the Bucket?”

“As if I could ever forget you, Starbuck.” Lee shook his head as he took the folder from her and dropped it onto the pile on his desk. “Sorry, I’ve just been a little busy.”

“Excuses, excuses,” she muttered, glancing around.

”Looking for something?

“Just trying to remember where Cain kept the good stuff,” she said. Lee shrugged and shook his head. “Come on. You can’t tell me you’ve had these quarters for a month and haven’t found all her dirty little secrets.”

Lee looked emphatically at the papers on his desk.

“Of course you haven’t,” she shook her head and headed for the first cabinet she spotted.

Lee knew that this wasn’t going to end well.

He pushed back his chair. Maybe if he aided in her search, she would get what she was looking for and go, so that he could finish his work. Then again, if she got what she was looking for there would likely be no work done tonight whatsoever. And the idea of spending time sharing a bottle of good ambrosia with Kara didn’t seem like such a bad evening plan—it felt like months since he’d last really had the chance to talk to her—even if he’d end up paying for it later.

Lee made his way to a cabinet in the corner of the room, in an alcove near his rack, however the moment that he opened it, he instantly slammed it shut. Kara looked up from the drawer she was digging in. “What was that?”

“Nothing!” Lee said. He could feel heat rising in his face. There was no way his denial had thrown Kara off the scent. In fact, she stopped what she was doing and headed straight for the cabinet, pushing him out of the way when he tried to protest. When she pulled the door open, her face lit up and she let out a cackling laugh.

“Oh, this is too good.”

Lee suddenly needed to sit. He dropped down on his rack as mortification set in.

“I knew Cain had some interesting tastes, but this?” Kara pulled out something that looked suspiciously like a ball gag. “This is—”

“Can we just close that and forget we ever found it?”

“No way, Lee. Just hang tight for a second.”

Before he even knew what was happening, Kara had suddenly snapped one end of a handcuff around his wrist and the other to a slat in the headboard. In the past, Lee found himself wondering why Cain had had a wooden headboard on her rack. Suddenly he had the answer and he didn’t like it. “Kara! Godsdamnit, let me out of this thing.”

“Nope.” She popped the ‘p’ and smirked.

“Kara, so help me, if you don’t take these things off me this minute—”

“Lords, lighten up, Lee.” She rolled her eyes. “Let me just find the key.”

Lee felt the heat creeping up in his face as he watched Kara standing in front of the cabinet, pulling out odds and ends that he’d really rather not have witnessed. Kara let out a low wolf-whistle as she pulled out a few brightly colored and elaborately twisted shafts. “This is expensive shit. Cain had really good taste.”

“How can you even touch those?”

“You have vibes like these, you clean them.” She looked at the three in her hand before setting two down and taking a closer look at one she seemed to favor. “It’s silicone, so it can be completely sterilized.”

“You can’t honestly be thinking of taking one of those, can you?”

Of course, there were things that Lee shouldn’t honestly be thinking of at that moment—like Kara naked in her rack, pleasuring herself with the toy she was holding right now, but he couldn’t shake the mental image and, from snug fit of his pants, it was starting to become very obvious. Kara continued on, oblivious.

“You could probably get a fortune for them on the black market,” she said.

“The _key_?” Lee squeaked.

“I’m looking.” Kara dug through the cabinet again until she produced a small bottle with clear liquid. She opened the cap and sniffed before pouring a small dollop onto her fingers, rubbing it back and forth. Off of Lee’s confused look, she said, “Coconut scented lube.”

“Kara!”

“Relax, Lee!”

Lee’s mind drifted again to the image of Kara getting herself off in her rack. Then again, ever since she’d dragged that pretty boy Pyramid player back from Caprica she probably had him taking care of those needs.

“Oh, check this out!” With great delight, Kara produced something that resembled a whip but with many tails on it. Lee groaned.

“Okay, just keep that to yourself.”

Kara laughed. “You know, you protest way too much,” she said, delivering a light blow to his knee. He jumped and bit his lip because there was a groan building at the back of this throat. “I bet, under that repressed Colonial Scout exterior is a kinky bastard just waiting to come out.”

Lee felt the heat rising in his cheeks again, his voice a little too high when he replied, “You’re dreaming it, Kara.”

She delivered another blow to his knee and this time he couldn’t stop himself from groaning. “That hurt,” he said, hoping he sounded believable.

Kara raised an eyebrow as she stepped back to look at him. Despite being in full uniform, Lee had never felt more naked in his life. There was no way he could hide his obvious arousal now. His mind raced, trying to think of something he could say to cover, to make this okay, but nothing came to him.

“What do you know?” she muttered. “Apollo likes being tied up.”

And maybe, maybe this wasn’t so bad after all, because the next thing Lee knew, she was kissing him. Her hands trapped his face as she thrust her tongue into his mouth. For a moment, Lee felt disconnected from his body—as though he was watching this happen to someone else. But as Kara eased him back onto the mattress, reality settled in and all he could focus on was feeling as much of Kara as he could.

It took a moment for him to remember why he couldn’t move his left hand, but the right one was still free; so, he promptly set about tugging free the buttons of Kara’s jacket and getting his hand up under her tanks. Her mouth finally broke from his to start sucking and biting at his jaw and neck as she straddled his hips, pressing her groin against his hardness. “Gods, Kara,” he moaned.

“Right now, you can call me _’Sir’_ ,” she said, her fingers deftly undoing his belt.

“I outrank you,” he gasped.

A pang of frustration shot through Lee as her hands abandoned his pants and busied themselves with removing his commanders pips. They made a dull clanking sound as they hit the floor. “Not in this bed.”

He could’ve protested, but at that point he didn’t really care. If Kara wanted to be in charge, she could be, as long as she didn’t stop touching him. She tossed her clothes aside before stripping off Lee’s pants and briefs. She managed to get his jackets and tanks mostly off, leaving them tangled around the arm that was still cuffed to the bed.

And then, the worst possible thing that could have happened happened. Kara hauled herself off the bed and disappeared. Lee felt his heart drop into his stomach. Frak. He had possibly just made himself the biggest damned fool in the history of the worlds. Had this been Kara’s idea of a practical joke? Leave Lee naked and aroused and handcuffed to his own bed? No, that was too cruel. It had to be.

A few seconds later, Kara climbed back on top of him with the bottle of clear liquid in her hand. “Just grabbing this.” She slid one slicked finger along his lower lip, and he greedily took it into his mouth, sucking and licking. It did, in fact, taste like coconut.

Kara stole her hand back, before pouring some more of the lube into her hand. It was cold and slick when she ran his hand over his length, but his hips jumped at the contact. “Kara,” he groaned, thrusting up against her hand, but she quickly drew it back.

“What do you say?”

“Please?” he panted. She shook her head, eyes sparkling with mischief and he knew he couldn’t wait much longer. “Please… sir.”

Without any more hesitation, Kara slid down over his length, taking him into her with one quick stroke. Her eyes fluttered shut, cheeks flushed, and she looked so godsdamned beautiful like this. He was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to touch her again, but Kara was one step ahead of him. She grabbed his free hand and pinned it next to his head as she began to rock her hips against his, sliding up and down in a brutal rhythm. Lee considered struggling for a moment, but it wasn’t long before he lost the power to think at all and lost himself in the feeling of Kara.

Lee was worried that this was going to be embarrassingly short, but it was only a matter of minutes before Kara was crying out, clenching around him as orgasm swept through her. “Oh gods, oh gods, Lee!” she moaned, and the mere sound of his name like _that_ was enough to send him over the edge as well.

Coming down from her high, Kara settled against his chest. As the fog in his brain cleared, the strangeness of the situation finally settled on him. This was _Kara_ , and yes he had wanted this for… longer than he wanted to admit to, but this was not supposed to happen. Not between them. And what had happened to her Resistance jock? And why was he still handcuffed to this frakking bed?

But none of them mattered right now because Kara was in his arms, right then. And the thought of letting her go left a little pit in his stomach. Still, there had to be something that happened next, he just didn’t know what that was.

As Kara shifted on the bed, Lee caught a glimpse of something silver peeking out from underneath her jacket—something that looked suspiciously like a handcuff key. “What’s that?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Hmn?” she murmured rolling over. “Huh… wonder how that got there.”

Lee raised an eyebrow but she just flashed him an innocent look. There was something else to it though, something softer. He began to wonder if she had been planning this encounter since she walked in the door, or if it had happened spur of the moment when they found Cain’s closet of toys. It didn’t really matter, he thought, as she picked up the key and reached up to the headboard freeing the cuff from the slat.

And for once, Lee didn’t let himself think, he just snapped the open end of the cuff around Kara’s wrist. “Hey!” she protested, but could not fight the grin on her face. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Now it’s my turn,” he murmured, easing her back against the mattress and kissing her soundly. He didn’t know what was going to happen next, but if this was what settling down at New Caprica meant, he thought he could get used to it.

And it was a _very_ good way to avoid doing paperwork.  



End file.
